A Shared Secret
by DaniCZJ
Summary: Anna's constant suppression of sexual feelings for Elsa results in her having nightmares. When she sees Elsa fantasizing about her, Anna embraces her feelings and gets her release. (Elsanna)
1. Chapter 1

It was nearing midnight as Kristoff ascended the stairs of the lighthouse. Earlier that evening Anna requested that he meet her here as she had something important to tell him. Kristoff wondered if Anna was going to ask to get married to him, but figured maybe he was wrong. Still he thought about what he would say just in case he was right.

When Kristoff reached the top he saw Anna standing there in a pale green and black dress. As he approached her he noticed she seemed to be quite anxious. "Hey Anna, you wanted to see me about something?" His voice seemed to almost startle the princess.

"Oh yeah, I um... uh," Anna stammered trying to find her words.

_Uh-oh! Maybe I was right about the marriage question._ "It's okay Anna just relax and take your time."

Anna took three deep breaths exhaling slowly each time. When she felt she regained her composure she began slowly this time. "You and I have been together quite a few months now, correct?"

"Yes. That is correct."

"And uh…you would do anything to see me happy, wouldn't you?"

"Why of course Anna! I would do anything, I love you!"

Kristoff noticed Anna tense up after he spoke. He placed a hand on her cheek gently caressing it as he thought of something to say to reassure her. "Whatever you got to say, please just let it out. I will understand."

"Thank you for that." The princess said with a smile. She took another deep breath. "Well here it goes. You see the thing is that you love me and I have strong feelings for you, but…" Kristoff's eyes widened as an unsettling feeling came over him. _But! There's a but?! This can't be good. _"My feelings are stronger for Elsa!"

The young man felt relieved. "You don't think I know that?"

Anna gasped! "You do!"

"Why of course. I knew that when you sacrificed yourself for her. You love her very much, but I don't see why that has anything to do with our relationship."

Anna turned her face from him trying to hide the fact she was blushing. "Well…I love her…like really love her, more than a sister should. So you see we can't be together because I don't love you in a romantic way. My heart belongs to Elsa!"

Kristoff was shocked! Never did he expect Anna to fall in love with a female, especially her own sister! "Whoa wait a minute! You mean to tell me you are dumping me to go out with Elsa!?"

Anna nodded her head without saying a word.

"Does Elsa even know you feel this way about her?"

"Well no, or at least I don't think she does."

Kristoff felt a little humiliated and angry over the reason why Anna broke up with him. "That's just great! The woman I love and who I thought loved me, decides to call off the relationship to go out with a woman she don't even know feels the same way; her own sister at that!"

"Well jeez! You don't have to make it sound terrible!" Anna exclaimed feeling offended.

"How do you want it to sound? Want me to sugarcoat it for you? I will!" Kristoff started in sounding as sarcastic as possible. "Once there was this sweet little girl who stopped loving me so she could possibly have a chance at boffing her own sister!"

Anna scoffed. "I can't believe you! You said you would understand and you wanted to see me happy! You're nothing but a liar!" Anna gave Kristoff a shove has she nearly screamed her last sentence. Without thinking, the young man shoved Anna in response with more force than he realized. The princess went stumbling backwards.

Before Kristoff had time to react, Anna tumbled over the railing of the lighthouse. "ANNA NOOOOOO!" he screamed as he made a futile attempt to rescue her. Anna felt extremely terrified as she plummeted down; seeing Kristoff and the top of the lighthouse getting smaller and smaller before everything went black!


	2. Chapter 2

Anna jolted awake; sitting straight up in bed gasping for air. She looked around the room gaining her bearings. _Just another dream! That makes the tenth one in two weeks! _Anna sat on the edge of the bed placing her head in her hands knowing that a restless night of sleep is what she had to look forward to.

Anna recalled her past dreams, they all had different scenarios, but each revolved around the same problem, a problem which she tried not to think about or feel. She felt she was successful at hiding it in the waking hours, but at night her subconscious mind seemed to punish her for trying to mask her libidinous feelings for the one person she wished it wasn't; her own sister Elsa.

_Why couldn't it be Kristoff that I love…or at least…one of the maids? Why Elsa?_ While Anna sat there thinking, her mind slowly started to drift into a reverie about her sister. She imagined walking in on Elsa as she was preparing for a bath. Anna would try and leave, but Elsa grabs her by the shoulders spinning her around and kissing her with everything she had!

Anna gets taken aback but doesn't fight it. She enjoys it! She starts to kiss her back, their tongues exploring each other's mouths. Elsa brings her hands down from Anna's shoulders to her breasts. She moans as Elsa starts to gently squeeze and massage her hardening nipples through her clothes.

"Gaaa! What am I thinking?!" Anna said between gritted teeth as she started pounding her forehead with her palm trying to drive out the unwanted images. "I can't keep on like this!" Anna said as she started to weep in frustration. "W-why can't I be normal like other females? Why do I have to be the way I am?" Anna felt ashamed of herself, ashamed of her failing in handling her emotions, ashamed of all the faults she thought she had! Feeling like she was going to have a nervous breakdown if she remained in the room, Anna decided it best to go the garden to get fresh air and clear her mind. Leaving the room, she slowly headed down the hallway chanting to herself repeatedly, "Breathe in, my mind goes blank. Breathe out, my troubles fade, silence the mind to relax."

As she started walking past Elsa's room, she heard an odd noise that stopped her in her tracks. As she stood quietly she heard faint sounds that she couldn't quite make out. _Maybe Elsa is talking in her sleep._ Anna let out a small gasp. _What if she's having a nightmare!_ Thinking for a moment she decided if Elsa was having a nightmare, she could wake her from it and then comfort her.

"If only I had someone to comfort me after my nightmares," She mumbled as she grasped the doorknob, giving it a slight turn only to find it locked. Upsetting memories of her past filled her mind as the door failed to open. _Elsa never locks her door anymore! She promised me she wouldn't!_ Baffled by this now unusual event, Anna peered in through the keyhole only to become dumbstruck as what she saw!

The room was dark except for the faint candlelight which seemed to illuminate Elsa's pale skin. The Queen lay nude on the bed with her legs spread wide, moaning in pleasure as her hand worked between them. Anna tried to move, tried to look away, but was paralyzed with fear and excitement! _Get away from the door!_ She told herself. _You're not supposed to be seeing this, get up and leave!_ Anna's body was disobeying the orders her mind was giving her.

She continuously watched wide-eyed as Elsa rubbed and kneaded each breast, moaning and whimpering softly as her other hand probed her womanhood. Tingling sensations started to develop between the Princess's legs. Her mind began racing trying to make sense of her of body's reaction to the present situation. Earlier her little fantasy of her sister nearly drove her into a panic attack, but now as she secretly watched Elsa masturbating, Anna felt she was going to go mad with an unwanted sexual desire!

_Oh Elsa! Why are you doing this to me! Why couldn't you have been sleeping as I walked by?_ Anna fought to pull her prying eye away from the door, but the sight of the one thing she secretly desired held her in place. _Grrraah! I can't take it anymore!_ Anna screamed in her mind, feeling overwhelmed. Putting her aversion aside, Anna moved her hand slowly up her nightgown lightly touching her throbbing sex through dampened panties. She made an inaudible shuddering gasp getting increasing wetter as she rubbed herself while voyeuristically watching her sister.

Anna removed herself from the door just long enough to take off her panties and move her body in a more comfortable position. Kneeling with her legs apart she began gently rubbing her clit while her other hand caressed and squeezed her breasts causing her nipples to become erect. Anna gave one a tight twisting pinch. A mix of pleasure and pain shot through her body.

Anna quickly became lost to her carnal desires. She couldn't stop thinking about Elsa! The way her lips would feel on her perky breasts while her hands explored her body. Slowly she slid her hand from her chest down between her legs tracing small circles around her entrance, spreading the wetness. "Oh Elsa… please," She whimpered, slowly pushing two fingers inside her. A jolt of intense pleasure erupted through her body as she began pumping her fingers in while her other hand continued circling her bundle of nerves. Anna held her mouth tightly closed to prevent her pleasurable sounds escaping and alerting Elsa of her presence.

In the room she could see the Queen, who now arched her back while rolling her hips up to meet her forcefully thrusting fingers; was close to reaching her climax. Elsa's moans increased in volume while her fingering became more vigorous. Anna imagined being on top of Elsa feeling her heart beating inside her chest as their heated bodies were pressed together. The redhead's hands intensified as she felt her orgasm beginning to build.

"Mmmm, Uhhhh, Ohhh, Aaaaah!" Elsa screamed as her body collapsed on the bed trembling as she came uncontrollably! The sight of her sister and her orgasmic cries were too much! Anna's building orgasm peaked as she forced her fingers deep inside her, feeing her muscles flex and tighten as warm juices spilled out over her hand and ran down her legs.

Scrunching her eyes and biting her bottom lip hard, it took all Anna had not to emit a sound during her highly satisfying release! After a moment her climax subsided. Anna withdrew her fingers from her sex and put them in her mouth tasting the salty sweetness_._ _I wonder what Elsa tastes like,_ the young woman thought as she returned her attention to her sister who was now just laying perfectly still in bed. _I guess there is nothing left for me to see tonight._

Anna grabbed her panties from the floor as she stood up. _I can't believe how much better I feel after that…I wonder what Elsa was thinking about. By her hip action, maybe it was a man._ Anna felt disheartenment at the thought of her sister being with a man and not her after what she just did. _Get a grip Anna! You don't know what Elsa was thinking, so jus-_ Anna's thoughts were cut off as she stepped in her fluids that puddled on the hardwood floor. Her foot slid out from under her as she went crashing back into Elsa's bedroom door!

A loud thud suddenly awoke Elsa. She stared at the ceiling trying to recall if she dreamt the noise or someone actually pounded on her door. She waited a few seconds before calling out, "Is somebody there?"

Anna sat dazed from her fall until she heard her sister's voice from within the room. Her confusion was replaced by fear, fear of being caught, and fear for having to explain to Elsa why she is laying by her door holding her panties in her hand. "You stupid klutz," Anna mumbled to herself as she quickly got to her feet running as quickly and quietly as she could back to her room.

Elsa lay quietly awaiting a response to her question. After receiving no reply, she got up, grabbing her nightgown off the floor and putting it on. The platinum blonde made her way to the door. Unlocking it, she opened it just enough to stick her head out and look around. All she saw was an empty dark hallway. _I guess I was just imagining things._ Elsa closed the door and returned to her bed; taking off her nightgown and snuffing the candle before crawling under the covers.

In her own bed Anna was curled up nervously awaiting Elsa to come in her room to question her. _What am I going to say? What can I tell her…the truth? No, I can't do that, she'll hate me._ After a while she realized Elsa was not coming, but still, worrying thoughts of being confronted filled her head. As the minutes ticked by, exhaustion overtook Anna's body causing her to slowly drift off into a dream free sleep.

* * *

**Due to present circumstances, I have not been able to update this story as quickly as I wanted to.**

**I will be working on the next chapter when time allows. Thank you for your patience! **


End file.
